Puella Magi Michiko Magica
Puella Magi Michiko Magica ''is the third PMMM fanon series created by me. The characters are based on me and my friends, and I hope you enjoy! Story '' After the events of Rebellion...... '' There seemed to be no hope for the world. Goddess Madoka had her power stolen by Akuma Homura, who now ruled over the entire universe, destroying the hopes and dreams of the people who live there. One Kyuubey that remained, full of hope and determination, decided to recruit five girls and stop Homura and her evil ways once and for all. Characters ''Michiko Nasukawa (那須川道子'')'' Michiko is the kind-hearted and sweet 14 year-old girl who is a veteran magical girl. A fourth-year student at Miraiyohara Middle School, Michiko had her Soul Gem broken one too many times, but she still fights on to make sure Homura goes down for good. As a magical girl, her colors are royal purple and mulberry, her symbol is a raspberry, and her weapon is a magical whisk. Michiko is based on me, and her wish is to have more wishes in case she messes up one and to be a pastry chef. Her Soul Gem location is on her right palm. Akari Fukushima (福島あかり'')'' Akari is the outspoken and dark-humored 14 year-old girl who is getting used to the ropes as a magical girl. An anime lover, Akari speaks her mind whenever she needs to., but it can backfire on her, for it can hurt someone's feelings sometimes. As a magical girl, her colors are raspberry and maroon, her symbol is a small flame, and her weapon is a bazooka. Akari is based on my friend Seana, and her wish is world domination. Her Soul Gem location is her chest. Yukari Kodzuka (小塚ゆかり'')'' Yukari is also as outspoken as Akari is, and she loves K-pop and Korea. A 15 year-old girl who also attends Miraiyohara Middle, she is also a veteran magical girl, but only has been a magical girl for 1 year, while Michiko has been for 2 years. Funny, sweet, and smart, Yukari is the perfect companion......well, almost perfect. As a magical girl, her colors are azure and celeste blue, her symbol is a six-pointed star, and her weapons are a pair of pistols with infinity bullets. Yukari is basd on my friend Jouriana, and her wish is to make everyone happy. Her Soul Gem location is a brooch on a center of a bow. Kokomo Takahashi (高橋ココモ'')'' Kokomo is the shy, yet funny 14 year-old girl of the group. Also a student at Miraiyohara Middle School, she strives to do her best, but, just like Akari, it can backfire on her. No matter what, she still tries to do her best. As a magical girl, her colors are taffy pink and hot pink, her weapon is a small mallet, and her symbol is twirled ribbon. Kokomo is based on my friend Ashley, and her wish is to be appreciated every once in a while. Her Soul Gem location is on both hands. Hinori Yamaguchi (山口ひのり'')'' Hinori is an average 15 year-old girl who loves the anime Naruto and loves to draw. Hinori lives on the coast of Okinawa, far away from where the other girls live. Hinori is an introvert at heart, but she always finds a way to make it work. As a magical girl, her colors are golden yellow and dandelion, her symbol is a sun, and her weapon is a golden sword. Hinori is based on my friend Alyssa, and her wish is to be great at art. Her Soul Gem location is in her headband. Aiko Inoue (井上愛子'')'' Aiko is unlike any other magical girl